The Twilight 25
by mslizabeth
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots inspired by the prompts given for round 5 of The Twilight 25. Anything goes. Rated M for mature audiences only.
1. Prompt 1  Waving from Car

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number One  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Bella  
>Rating: G<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch. I'd take her if I had one wish _

"Alice, what in the hell are we listening to?"

"Summer music! We are going to the beach!"

I don't appreciate her you're an idiot tone and reach for her iPod.

"Don't turn on any of your depressing singer/songwriter music."

"I am going to ignore the fallacies you speak and remind you it's your iPod."

"Good point. Give me some *NSYNC, they're hotter anyway."

"What is this garbage you listen to?"

"Boybands! They are the perfect way to get in the mood for the summer!"


	2. Prompt 2  Broken Wine Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 2  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica Stanley  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"But I thought-"

"There you go again, assuming things! You know what they say-"

"Yeah, it makes an ass out of YOU."

"And that you need help. You make an ass out of yourself all the time."

"You are sneaking around behind my back."

"And now you're tossing around false accusations again!"

"Screw you! You know they're not false. You have hooker pink lipstick on your collar."

I hear the shattering of glass a second before the shriek.

I curl up tighter in bed.

My parents, ladies and gentleman...Same show, same channel every time they imbibe.


	3. Prompt 4  Messy Bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 4  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett/Rosalie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Clothes fly across the room.<p>

Spike heels cause me to duck.

"Stop it! Rose, stop!"

Her face a mask of disgust.

She yanks the duvet off, shoving it into the unlit fireplace. "That was mine," she declared, flipping the switch to light the fire, as if incinerating the offensive material would erase her mind.

"Please, we can talk through this."

"Don't start, Emmett. You made your bed, now lie in it."

I am on my knees, anguish ripping through me. "Please. Stay."

With the final zip, she doesn't even acknowledge my words as she leaves me.

Alone. Lost. A mess.


	4. Prompt 5 Snow on Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 5  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The arctic wind blows against my face.<p>

The snowflakes stick to my hair the way it would to a branch.

The cold moisture seeps through my jeans and through my woolen socks.

I can't feel any of it through the pain raging inside of me.

Numb.

Alone.

Lost.

He left me.

He walked away.

As if I didn't matter.

As if it didn't bother him at all

The cold hurt less than the hole inside.

I want to cry, to scream-

Something.

Anything.

I need him.

It was a mistake.

I was drunk.

None of that mattered to him.

Over.


	5. Prompt 8 Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 8: Daydream  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Jasper  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Her hand slides over the silk of her dress. She has waited her entire life for this moment.<p>

"Time to make it count."

She hears her name called.  
>Shoulders back. Chin up.<p>

She is the envy of every girl. The desire of every man.

She pauses at the foot of the stairs, ignoring all who attempt to garner her attention.

She feels his presence.  
>"You've kept me waiting for a long time."<p>

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Alice."

"MARY Alice!"

The near screech yanks her from her reverie.  
>She grins impishly at Mrs. Cope.<p>

"The principal is ready to see you now."


	6. Prompt 9  Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Nine - Friction  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Hot.

Stifling.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

It's not enough.

More.

More.

I want to scream the words at her.

She backs up.

Studies me thoughtfully.

Then presses forward again.

Using more force.

Back and forth.

My resistance starts breaking down.

She stops.

Someone calls her name.

I want to scream in frustration.

Two minutes.

I just needed two more minutes and I would find my release.

I just need the stain gone.

The children.

They dirty me. They won't let her vacuum me to completion.

Maybe tomorrow.

Thus is my sad existence as the Cullen family room carpet.


	7. Prompt 10  Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Ten - Insipid  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Leaning against the counter, I could practically see the dust settling in the lifeless coffee shop.

Even the regulars had disappeared now.

New management was not boding well for Eclipse.

Who names a coffee shop, Eclipse anyway?

Only Tanya and her master plan: changing the decor, changing to some organic coffee shit that tasted bland and insipid. Pulling in the "it crowd", I had yet to see anyone.

I am using the permanent lull to job hunt, because if she pressed her plastic body against me once more, I wasn't sure I could be held responsible for my own actions.


	8. Prompt 11 Worth Fighting For

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 11  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><em>Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for.<em>

Bella studied the words on the napkin as she drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She carefully folded the napkin and palmed it discreetly.

She wouldn't be ashamed to admit she carried it with her nearly everywhere she went. She felt like after Emmett's accident it was all she had left of him.

However, on today of all days, she needed her brother's quiet wisdom, because being the center of attention terrified her.

She smiled thinking about him taking her proffered bouquet and holding it tightly with her napkin.


	9. Prompt 12  Sitting In Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 12  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella, get down here it's time for school!"<p>

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head, my eyes leaving the road I was expecting him on. "He said he'd be back."

"I told you, he's been delayed he'll meet us there. You can't be late on your first day."

"_Our_ first day, and we can skip."

"You are the one that wanted to continue this ruse of ours, we were happy to give high school up, remember?"

She's right; I insisted my daughter needed stability.

I leap landing gracefully next to her ignoring her scrutiny of my clothing. "Let's go then."


	10. Prompt 13  Goodbye to Summer

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Thirteen - Good-Bye Summer  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jake  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella! Wait!"<p>

She didn't hear his screams over her truck, but she saw him in her review mirror running after her.

He's panting when he makes it to her window, reaching his hand through tentatively.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave."

"I'm just going to school."

"I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It does, but it doesn't change how I feel; I can't be trapped here."

"Damn it, Bella! We were meant to be. It was fated. Can't you feel it?"

It agonizes her to hurt him this way, but she shakes her head

"No. Goodbye, Jake."


	11. Prompt 14  Photos on Wall

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Fourteen - Photos on Wall  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>First step.<p>

First word.

Smiles.

Seemingly inconsequential moments.

It all slipped by so quickly.

It feels like just yesterday.

There had been so much blood, so many of my own tears. If it hadn't been for Edward's reassuring whispers, I would never have made it through.

Then they handed him to me. Green eyes blinking up at me.

So much like his father.

Kindergarten. Middle School. First dates. First dance. Prom. Graduation.

The biggest event was today.

I must admit I am no more ready than the day he came into this world.

I wasn't ready to let him go.


	12. Prompt 15  Sorry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 15 - I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I look down at the brown hair splayed across my chest. Her face is hidden but the stillness means she's sleeping.<p>

My body is stiff from sitting for so long, rocking her, whispering soothingly.

I shift under her trying to find a better position for us. I can feel my shirt sticking to me soaked with her tears.

Her tears for him. I try to keep the bitterness out of the thought. I am a good friend.

It was the only way she noticed me.

"I'm sorry."

I whisper again wishing she knew I was sorry she'd never love me.


	13. Prompt 16  Lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 16 - Lavish  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"They are going to be here any minute, Edward!"<p>

He laughed, hearing his wife's impatience. He was unsure why she was so nervous, but he thought it was endearing. Sure, it was their first Christmas married, but it was by no means their first Christmas together with his family.

He made it downstairs feeling as if he stepped into a different house. Unsure of where to look first, he froze on the stairs. Each surface had been lavished with careful attention: the lights, the garland, the poinsettias in the corner. There was no doubt-it was Christmas in the Cullen home.


	14. Prompt 17  Lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Number 17 - Lick  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He pressed her against the wall.<p>

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

He knew the answer, but he needed to hear the words from her. Needed for her to acknowledge that this wasn't a one-sided affair that she was willing to admit she needed him, too.

His fingers teased the edge of all the places she craved his touch most, backing off with the barest of touches.

He could feel her frustration growing as he slid is tongue along the shell of her ear.

She cried out as she writhed under him, finally uttering the two words he needed to hear the most.


	15. Prompt 18  Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Eighteen - Pitch  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>My fingers move deftly over the daisies. Braiding.<p>

"Look alive, Swan!"

I lift my head and give Billy an enthusiastic smile before going back to my daisy chain.

In the distance, I can hear the announcer calling a full count before the pitch.

"Yay..." I mumble, hearing the crack of the bat hoping someone will catch it and end my misery.

Suddenly, I find myself leveled on the ground.

"Ugh." I grunt until I realize who it is.

Edward holds the ball up victoriously in his glove.

"Nice save, Cullen." I whisper as he pulls me into a warm embrace.


	16. Prompt 19  Tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Nineteen - Tingle  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica/Mike  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Today. He talked to me. Borrowed a pencil, but words were exchanged-at least on his end. I nodded dumbly, giving him mine. It felt like a real conversation.<p>

Today. He touched me. Tapped my shoulder, returned the pencil. Eliminating the daydream I had created of him making it up to speak with me. It meant everything to me.

Today. He held my hand. Helped me up during gym. His fingers lingered too long. I can still feel his hand in mine.

Today. He kissed _her, _not me.

Today. I quit. No more tingles. No more wishful thoughts.

Alone. Invisible.


	17. Prompt 20  Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty - Vanish  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose/Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Clothing is frantically shoved aside.<p>

People are pushed in your pursuit; apologies following mindlessly between the cries of her name.

It was just one second. You let go of her hand for one second.

Where did she go?

"Lilly!" You yell her name again, the tears starting to fall.

Your phone is at your ear. Realizing you're dazed, you run in circles and breathe out his name in panic.

"Emmett. I can't find her."

Air fills your lungs and your strength renewed; listening as he promises he's on his way. She'll be okay.

You have to trust and believe him.


	18. Prompt 21  Lifesaver

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty-One - LIfesaver  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Jasper  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>She snuggled further into the coarse blanket, watching the icy waves crashing against the boat.<p>

She was exhausted, the kind of tired that goes straight through to your bones. Jasper had attempted to soothe her to sleep, but she couldn't let that happen.

She tried once, but in her dreams all she could hear were the screams. All she could see were the people who hadn't been lucky like her.

She was unsure what haunted her more: the looks of sheer terror or the peace and tranquility of others.

Thank God for Jasper, never letting her go. He saved her.


	19. Prompt 22  Little Girl and Butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty-Two - Little Girl and Butterfly  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Renesmee (Emmett)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy!"<p>

I smile down at my messy little girl running inside.

"Freeze right there. You're going to track mud all over the kitchen, and you know how Gram will feel about that."

She pouts while slipping off her shoes, clutching something against her chest. "That's the price you pay for awesome..." she grumbles as I prepare her lunch.

"Were you out with Emmett again?" I try to school my features into a serious look.

"YES!" she exclaims, twirling in her still muddy socks as she bounds across the kitchen proudly displaying her find. "We found the greatest treasure EVER!"


	20. Prompt 23  Couple Covering Eyes

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty-Three Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Guess who?"<p>

Edward laughed and pretended to play along with her game, he could always tell it was her even when she used the fake voice. Her hands were warm, soft, and coconut scented.

"Alice..."

She rewarded his false guess with a giggle wiggling behind him he could hear her cheerleading skirt rustle. He loved game days when he got to watch her prance around in it all day.

"Duh! Emmett.."

That earned him a smack on the back of his head and a kiss on his cheek before she situated herself in his lap, kissing him soundly.

"You ready?"


	21. Prompt 24  Man In Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty-Four - In the Woods In Shorts  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake/Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Leah!"<p>

"LEAH!"

"Love..."

It is a strangled cry.

My heart has been ripped out.

The last breath has left my body.

I no longer have a purpose.

I am broken.

I am lost.

I sink to my knees in the forest.

It doesn't bother me.

I don't have the energy to phase.

My face sinks down into her fur.

Feeling her under me.

For what I am sure is the last time.

"Get up, you fool."

Gone is the fur, her warm body under me.

I freeze.

"I said get up. You're crushing me more than that fool leach did."


	22. Prompt 25  Wedding Cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Twenty-Five - Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I walked back into the reception after securing our bags in the car.<p>

Looking around I realize we were down to just family and friends who seem to be helping Esme gather things.

I had tried to convince her to leave early, but she'd been determined to party the night away, searching the room I couldn't help but grin spotting her.

My bride. My wife. I loved that title. I love her.

And there she sits dress pulled up to her knees her bare feet exposed, perched on a chair eating the cake straight from the stand humming with pleasure.


	23. Prompt 6  Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Six - Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He paced worriedly, he hated that she was back there without him. He should be by her side, holding her hand through labor.<p>

His daughter, the anger faded with that thought. He'd spent months staring at an ultrasound picture, painting the nursery so it was perfect for her, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Hearing his name he froze as he turned towards the emerging surgeon. He could feel his emotions nearly suffocating him as he waited with bated breath.

"We saved her..."

The gripping fear and the overwhelming joy warred within. Both of his girls or just one? Wife or daughter?


	24. Prompt 7  Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Seven - Clandestine  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward (Emmett)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>She triple checked the curtains to be sure they were drawn tightly, before she checked her phone letting out a sigh of relief seeing the message coming through she unlocked the door ushering him from the service elevator into her apartment.<p>

As soon as the door was shut she found her back pressed against it with a groan of her name.

Her hands tangled in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist securing him against her.

"We need to come clean..."

"I can't. Not yet. Please."

"He's my best friend."

"He's my brother. He'll break you."

"You're worth it."


	25. Prompt 3  laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Three - Laundromat  
>Pen Name: lizmondaine<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The basket lands on my foot and I let out a string of curses hopping up and down on my other foot trying to relieve the pain while avoiding running into anything.<p>

"Isabella..."

The warning voice from the other room makes me wrinkle my nose and curse again in Latin. "Sorry, Noni!"

That's the trouble with living with her, I could sit next to her on the couch and talk for ten minutes about something important and she'd look at me with a blank expression like she couldn't hear a thing I said. However, the second anything unladylike left my mouth she was all over me like sauce on pasta.

I hitch the basket back up from the place it had offended my foot, walk towards the door. "Noni, I'm going to do laundry and run by the market."

"That is fine, of course." Noni waves me on not looking way from her shows "But be a lady, Isabella, be a lady."

"Yeah, got it." I snort as I heave the laundry into the passenger seat of my busted up truck before slamming the door, not once, but twice to get it shut enough that I was sure my unmentionables wouldn't leave me a Hansel and Gretal trail back home.

"Wouldn't that just be lady like of me." I giggle at my own stupid joke as I start the beast and back out of the driveway. As weird as it sounds I look forward to this escape every week.

Honestly, laundry's not my cup of tea, but escaping the selectively hearing cat like ears of Noni, a total win any day in my book.

The inside of the All American Laundromat and Arcade looks as dated as the sign, but it was never crowded, the Ms. Pac Man was always in service, and _he _was there.

My eyes dart to the far corner where he always was as I set my laundry detergent on top of the washer. As I load the items into the machine my eyes never stray from the top of the riotous mass of bronze hair bent over a notebook, scribbling away.

I wish I knew exactly what he was working on so diligently. I had no idea if he was writing or drawing, and I had yet to be brave enough to venture close enough to him to attempt to sneak a peak. However, a crease appeared between his eyebrows and his head was constantly bowed. The only time he moved was when his washer and dryers budged.

The first time I noticed him I had once though folding next to him might be a good way to break the ice, but as I'd carefully and casually positioned myself at a table facing his her hopes had been dashed by his toss in the basket and go technique.

Looking at his slightly rumpled appearance as I fished in her pocket for the quarters she thought it was likely rare he ever folding his clothes at all, just waited for one basket to be empty of clean clothes to bring another one in.

Her back was to him as she slid the quarters into the arcade machine. She'd learned quickly it was remain distracted or spend the entire time staring at him like some teenage love sick fool, and at twenty-five that was the last thing she wanted to be mistaken for.

Without much thought I was watching Ms Pacman's marriage when I can feel a hand on the small of my back.

"I think these might be yours."

The voice washes over me and without turning around I know who the voice belongs to, I take a deep breath bracing myself as I turn towards him my game forgotten. As soon as my eyes hand on the pink lace panties in his hand my face flames and my mouth goes dry.

"Wow." I finally managed as my eyes met his, attempting to push down the embarrassment that felt stifling. "Yeah, thank you."

"No problem."

I watched in horror as he extended his hand the panties hanging off of his long dexterous fingers by the waistband. I was sure my mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish as I tried to figure out why he would be hanging them for everyone to see. For a month I had been trying to figure out how to approach this man for a month and the first time we talk he waves my panties around like a flag. I hadn't been quite so embarrassed since the slumber party with the mean girls when they froze my favorite purple training bra.

"Did you want me to put them somewhere?"

Suddenly his words permeated and I blushed again my hand reaching out and snatching the panties from where his hand had fallen limply by his side.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my brain doesn't completely process things and I end up looking like an idiot."

His laugh brought a smile back to my face.

"Thank you again, for picking them up."

"Well, I saw old man Wagner over there eyeing them and I thought I'd better rescue them on your behalf before they fell into unsavory hands."

"Really? Old man Wagner? I always thought he was so sweet and cute..."

"Ooh just you wait stick around this place long enough and you'll see sweet and cute replaced with creepy and a little inappropriate."

"How long have you been coming here?"

"About six months. My apartment's laundry room is over run with housewives and children. It's hard to think while I wash."

"Thinking and washing is a good combo."

"As is your Pac Man playing and washing."

His crooked smile is enough to make me weak in the knees, he appeared to know my habits as well as I knew his. I blush and shrug a shoulder.

"What can I say, we all have our escapes."

"What about you? Your apartment doesn't have a good laundry room."

"No, I'm staying with Noni to help her out and her set is ancient, plus it's my once a week break."

He smiles at my words as he nods his head back towards his table, "I'm afraid I cost you your game, but your clothes are still washing and mine are drying, you want to sit and I'll give you the low down on the rest of the regulars?"

I laugh, because his waggling of eyebrows is so irresistibly cute. I nod following him towards his table who cares about Ms. PacMan when you have the hot laundry boy.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this! Let me know what you think! It was an absolute labor of love and a challenge and I enjoyed every minute of it even when I was cursing 100 words.<p>

This last one shot was the first thing I wrote for this challenge and one of my favorites!

A massive amount of gratitude goes out to Emergency Beta Service for all of their help on my drabbles.


End file.
